User talk:Versus Zero
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User Friendly Expirence and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! I don't even Personally I don't think 'arguing' on an Administrator/Bureaucrat's talkpage should count as arguing (unless it's for something really stupid), since they're supposed to be the ones that resolve problems and thus listen to the complaints/messages. Anyway I'm not sure what his problem is, but I guess a one-day block isn't really bad. I'm a bit surprised that he blocked you, since IMO it wasn't senseless ranting in your messages and you obviously wasn't cussing at him; I'm not sure what's up with him. I can't believe the rant he started back a while ago at another Wiki over someone's signature! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 16:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- If you could, add the Fanon template to fan-fiction pages. Thanks. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 03:41, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know. I had them way before here too, but ever since I decided to stop being involved in wiki matters, I proceeded to delete them. I'd appreciate if you'd leave it like that. Thanks for caring, though. :) Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 08:57, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Wiki Eh, this place has an unstable community IMO. Like when I first got here it was good, then it like died, and now it's coming back to life. It's nice this place is coming back, but even so it pales in comparison to plain old Dragon Ball Wiki in terms of Users. However I'll still probably stay and do stuff. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I am working to keep the community in place and it is working so far. We can use any help we can, I am jut trying to keep it. And I am not leaving again anyway because I already left for all the reasons there are (unless of course I need to). The users are slowly building again, for ex. Vauban and that other guy. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 19:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Inactivity' I haven't seen you for a while, are you inactive for a reason or so? Taking a break? If you don't reply by the 14th I am demoting you. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 08:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Last I checked 3-4 days of not-editing does not constitute inactivity. Do I look like I edit-a-lot?Geti186 (talk) 08:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Buntyhuzaifa may i ask you something please Please sign your posts from now on, what do you want to ask?--Raging G'ohan ' 10:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Misbehaving Mind enlightening me on how I misbehaved? More importantly which rules I had broken?Geti186 (talk) 10:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) 2 Hours is A LOT you know. When else do I get the chance to CHAT?Geti186 (talk) 10:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Meh This place is mainly for fanon. DB Wiki is the opposite IMO. I work at DB Wiki to expand it's knowledge and improve the place, but work here when I feel creative (have a creative fanon idea, more specifically). Also with the merging(s?) going on I think I'll wait 'til they are done to start re-editing, although last night I started to work on some ideas (and a picture) for a fanon article here. Furthermore, I have been previously editing a fanon video-game idea on another DB Fanon Wiki. Plus, Dragon Ball Wiki has administrators and moderators to troll. I've heard the consequences are severe here, so I don't really get to troll anyone. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Blah. This Wiki will never have as much knowledge (canon-wise) as DB Wiki... With Dragon Ball Wiki there is practically a limitless worklist of things to do. Here, I am limited by my imagination, which doesn't go very far. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | Can't argue with the policies part, but I disagree with the canon part; Jeanie keeps it updated at a great rate, such as with the V-Jump/Crossover Games and Battle of Gods. And IMO DB Encyclopedia is just a 'lone-star' independent site; it doesn't have the popularity of Wikia. And heck, 10X is also at DB Encyclopedia. I'm guessing he isn't in as much command though... anyway 10X said just two months ago that "Ball Encyclopedia is more of a private journal at this point than a public encyclopedia". I think I'll just stick it out at old Dragon Ball Wiki. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : You shouldn't stop editing on DB wiki, if you are going to improve its knowledge and stuff because new DB fans/users go there to learn about DB they love. You should edit here and there, you can edit there to do what you do to make it better, and here when you have an imaginative idea or something. (BTW, we also do canon but not mainly). Sorry to bud in but just saying. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 18:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey do you have any gohan picture's i could borrow or you out of them Still Active Yo RG, just popping in to ask whether you were still active or not. XGlass Reflection (talk) 17:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Your Sig Has My Pic Hi, I politely request you remove my pic from your sig. Both sigs. I did not give you permission to use it and I am reuqesting you change it. It is also against ours and all of wikias rules. First I didn't steal any of your pictures, second I have only one sig, third please be more specific on what pic you mean, fourth I doubt it's against all of wikias rules, since most things that are uploaded on wikia are fair use, so it's just this wiki's rules and anyway neither of the pics I used on my sig is yours, only one, which is just a slightly altered pic from Fusion Reborn.--Raging G'ohan ' 11:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Bcrat Demotion hey RG can i be allowed in chat because the other admins kicked me because they were mean to me thank you Interested in Page RP? FriezaReturns (talk) 22:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dude Can I be admin? Plz respond from husein1234 Demotion I'm sorry but your services as an administrator on the are no longer required. Because of this, you have been demoted to rollback. Please continue to edit the and work hard to earn your rights back! Thank you! : Actually, since he is currently not active and I am doing the weekly Organizational Check, I removed his Rollback rights. When he comes back, if he wants them (which he probably won't, he will probably leave), he can have them granted. But I know him, he doesn't really need them. Nor does anyone else honestly. - Hello Hello, Versus Zero. So, I came here and created my character. What now? The Omnipotent One (talk) 09:47, October 18, 2015 (UTC) JadeDFace Thank you. #My character isn't overpowered compared to others on this wikia. By limitations he puts on himself, he is weak though. #Somarinoa says on his page that he is Grammar Nazi, it's not my assumption. #I will look for some more categories, but this should be okay. The Omnipotent One (talk) 10:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC)